Second Chance Part 1
by southernlady
Summary: no summary.....I really suck at these


**Summary:about two girls and how one over comes obstacles.**

BEEP BEEP BEEP! Jazebel Furlong reached over and hit the snooze button on her alarm clock. She knew she had to get out of bed, but she couldn't convense her body to. She looked up at the ceiling and then back at the clock it read 7:00am. She let out a little groan and pulled her self up to get dressed. After graduating from the pilot school over 2 years ago, and then joining the Enforcers right after graduationg, she seemed to be following in her big brothers footsteps. She was headed towards the door, after getting dressed and walked out of the apartment and down the stairs.

Jake was rolling out of bed along with Chance. They started there day bright and early this morning. They had some back orders and had to get them done along with some new ones coming in. Jake was downstairs when Chance finally walked down. He looked groggy and was dreadeding the day ahead of him. Jake was the exact same way. Chance had this yellowish color with brown stripes and brown eyes. He was somewhat tall and all muscel. Jake was smaller and leaner and a tanish color with green eyes. They use to work for the enforcers until a mission went a-wire and they ended up getting kicked off of the force. Then they had to work at a junkyard, but they still wanted to help with the crime in MegaKat City so they became know as the SWAT Kats.

Jake looked up at his buddy and said, "morning Chance"

"morning Jake" Chance answered in a groggy tone.

Jazebel was up in a one of the jets testing it out when Commander Feral came over the radio, "Furlong get your butt down here we need to talk"

"yes Commander" Jazebel or know to most as Jaz replied.

She flew down and landed the jet on the air strip. She jumped out and headed towards him.

"you wanted to talk to me sir" Jaz replied

"right this way" the Commander was taking her to his office so they could talk in private.

They entered through the door to his office and he motioned towards a seat.

"You have done alot for the us over the years of graduation, but I want to give you a WS(weapon specialist)"

"what, sir"

"you have been promotated to Lieutenant, I think it is time for you to have a WS"

"so when do I meant this WS, sir"

"right now actually"

The Commander looked over at the doors and in walked a beautiful she cat, she had green eyes and was short and a tanish color. The Commander motioned her over to him and she sat down in another seat across the way from Jaz. "Furlong meet your WS"

Jaz and the girl both stood up and looked at each other the tanish she-kat stuck out her hand and said, "the name is Shane Clawson"

"Jazebel Furlong" Jaz replied talking Shane's hand

"you two are dismissed" the commander said

They saluted him and then walked out of the room. That night they spent some time together talking and hanging out.

10 months later

One morning Jake was working on a truck when the alarm went off. He quickly sped from out of under the truck and headed towards the communication. Chance/T-Bone reached it first, "we are here Ms.Briggs"

"Dark Kat is attacking the city"

"we are right on it" Jake/Razor said

With that they headed towards the hanger and was headed out in the turbokat. When they got there Dark Kat had disappeared but some kats were stuck up on the roofs of some building. T-Bone got them off but something looked strange with City Hall, so Razor ejected his seat and went and checked it out.

Alex was there standing slightly behind the Commander. She watched as Razor swooped down and landed on the ground and then pushed some kats towards the enforcers. Jaz watched as Razor was moving them towards them when all of a sudden, part of the building fell off and hit in the back of the head. Jaz pushed past the people and headed towards Razor, she tried to move him when a big boom started to riple the building without even thinking Jaz threw her body across his as another boom came. Jaz pulled herself off and leaned back a little bit and then rolled off of him and collapsed beside him. Somehow she managed to pull herself up and was walking towards the enforcers with a slight limp. The medics came running towards her and took her away to the hospital.

Along the ride she had passed out. Now 3 days later she layed in a hospital bed and looked around. Her big brother, Chance Furlong, by her side. He had his hand in hers and was out of it laying his head on the side of the bed. She looked over at another chair in the corner and made out another tom cat curled up out of it. He looked almost like Shane. Then pain in her back hurt. She knew if Shane got word of this she most likely would be here in a instant. She had left for several weeks to visit family out in the country. Over the 10 months they had really gotten to know each other and had really clicked. They were best friends and partners now. Jaz moved slightly and in return it woke Chance up. He looked up and saw that Jaz was up.

"Jazebel" Chance asked

When he noticed she was up he seemed to bounce off of the walls. After seeing her drift in and out of consciousness he couldn't help be feel relief rush through him. Here was his little sister a wake and alive.

"how you feeling Jaz"

A smile krept across her face, "alright, it just hurts" she said through gritted teeth. Chance knew she didn't really deal with pain that good, she would tolerate it to a certain exstint then couldn't deal with it anymore. "I will go get the doc, hold on"

"will do" Jaz croaked

With that Chance left the room. Several minutes later returned with the doctor. Chance walked over to Jake and gentle shook him and both of them left.

In the room the doctor was looking her over.

"how you feeling"

"alright" Jaz responded

"your eyes look good, let me check your back"

He carefully moved his hand around until he touched a sore spot and she let out a howl of pain. Tears of pain streamed down her face now as he kept move his hand along the back.

Chance and Jake were outside of the room. Chance was picking at his nails nervously, while Jake leaned against the wall watching Chance. When they heard a loud yelp from Jaz's room. Both of them looked over at the door and a couple of minutes later the doctor walked out.

"Her back is badly burned, but other than that she seems fine." the doctor said "but there is one thing I might as well say right now...when we release her she will need to go under some caretaking for a while"

"you are saying"

"well, we looked over her file and by it they say that her parents died years ago...Chance I was wondering..."

Chance interrupted him and said, "I was planning on taking her in if she liked it or not just to make sure there are no problems"

"so you are going to take her in"

"definetly" Jake responded for Chance, Chance looked over at Jake and smiled.

Several days later Jaz was released from the hospital. Chance and Jake came to get her and took her home. As they arrived at the salvage yard she was ushered up to there apartment. Chance and Jake showed her were her room was going to be and around the house. Jaz finally said she just wanted to lay down for a while.

A couple of days later Chance, Jake, and Jaz(Jaz was more like laying or leaning) were on the couch watching the news when a knock came to the door. Jake got up and headed towards the door. He opened it and there stood Felina and Feral.

"commander Feral" Jake said Jaz and Chance heard what Jake said and Jaz immediatly jumped up and headed towards the door with Chance right behind them. Chance knew that Jaz had made a wrong move but he didn't say anything.

Both of them appeared at the door. Chance leaned against the door jam and watched as Feral looked Jaz over.

"Hi Commander" Jaz said

After looking her over for a second he said, "I don't how you did it"  
"what are you talking about"

"you saving Razor's life" Jake and Chance's jaw dropped. Jake knew that someone had saved him, but he didn't know who.

"your point"

"what I'm saying is that you shouldn't of done it"

"you know what just leave it alone"

With that he stormed out of the apartment with Felina on his heels.

As the door closed Chance broke the silence. "you saved Razor's life"

"please don't make a big deal out of it" Jaz responded

"so it is true" Jake said

"yeah it is true" Jaz responded

She was just about to walk out of the room when a knock at the door came. Jake walked over and opened it up and there stood Anna Gora.

"may I help you" Jake asked

"We believe that Jazebel Furlong lives here, we would like a interview with her" Ann Gora said

Chance heard it and the over protective brother in him flared. He stepped infront of Jake and said "you leave her alone for now" and with that slammed the door in there face. He turned towards Jaz and knew that she needed to rest now.

Days later Jazebel was coming back to her normal self. She had rested and dealt with Feral for now. She knew when she returned to the base, she would have to deal with him again. But today she was headed back for the hospital for a check-up. She was in jeans and a loose t-shirt as Chance drove her towards the hospital. When they got there, there were camera and new reporters. Jaz looked over at Chance and in a cool almost timid voice she said, "how do they now I had a appointment"

"who know, but if they try anything I swear" Chance said

"just walk with me" Jaz said

"definetly"

With that they both stepped out of the truck and headed towards the entrance. With everything that what was going on, it was like she was some singer or great speaker.

When they got back to the yard, Jake was working on a truck when Chance and Jaz pulled up. They hopped out. They both were happy to have a good report on the burns. By what the doctor said, that they were healing up nicely. Jaz walked by the truck and Jake rolled out from under it and saw Chance and Jaz.

"so" Jake asked

"She is healing nicely" Chance said

They watched her climb the stairs, she hadn't said anything to them. Jake gave a look towards Chance and Chance immediatly knew what he was thinking about.

"the reporters are really hounding her about what she did, and I have a sneaky feeling that she want to see Razor again." Chance said

Jake just nodded and followed him up the stairs, when they entered they heard the TV going. Jaz had put it on the news. She was watching it, Ann Gora was on the screen.

_"this is cats eye news, it seems that Jazebel Furlong has gotten a good report on the 3 degree burns, the doctor has said it will take time, but soon she will return to the force. As for now the hero that saved a nother hero's life..."_

The TV clicked off and Jaz came in grubbling under her breath. When there was a knock at the door. Sure enough it was Feral, "I want you to do a interview with the reporters"

"what" Jaz had dealt with enough "not on your life, sir"

"what did you say Furlong"  
"I can't sir, I just can't"

Chance saw the look on Jaz's face and stepped between them and in a cool voice said, "you have over stayed your welcome Commander"

And with that the Commander left. Chance turned towards Jaz and she said, "thanks chance"

"what are big brothers for"

"Have you guys heard the TV and what Ann Gora was saying" Jaz asked  
"yeah we heard" Chance said

"they called you a hero" Jake said

"I'm no hero, I was at the right place at the right time and happen to save Razor's life, big deal" Jaz said

"come on it is more than that sis" Chance replied

Another knock on the door and Chance answered it, there stood Shane. She looked at Chance and then Jake. Jake jumped up and ran towards her scooping her up in his arms and spinning around. After several weeks of being gone and then hearing about Jazebel's big rescue it was enough she had come home for now. Then she spotted Jaz over by the counter. She left Jake's arm and ran over to Jaz throwing her arms around her.

"hey shorty" Shane said

"who are you calling shorty, sureshot" Jaz replied

"guess your right, now why did you save my guy"

"what"

"oh come on, didn't you put tabs on T-Bone and I put tabs on Razor" Shane said both of them grinning now. Chance and Jake looked absolutely bewildered by what they were saying.

"wait a minute, how do you guys now each other"Chance asked

"we work together" Shane and Jaz said in unison

"when"Jake spoke up

"10 and 1/2 months ago" Shane said

"Shane is the WS and I'm the pilot" Jaz said

"partners and best friends till the end" they chanted while high fiving each other

"catchy" Jake and Chance said with a hint of sarcasm

"we know" Shane and Jaz replied

By that night all of them had catch up with one another.

Shane stayed with them until Jaz was able to go back to the enforcers. The weeks dragged by and Jaz had to returned to the hospital for another check-up. But this time when the doctor spoke with her, he said she was clear to return to her normal activities, but she had be careful still. Sure enough she returned to the enforcers. She was with the enforcers for 2 months, and still the news was all over the place. She was trying to live a normal life, but couldn't. She was tired of having cameras shoved in her face. One day she got up and disappeared. This time telling no one where she was going. She couldn't stand being around MegaKat City anymore, for now.

**I'm working on part 2 of this give me time but for now you guess what is going to be in the other one.**


End file.
